User blog:Revival100/Magimech Wars Chapter 1
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Sarah belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 1 The new recruit Ameila walked in on Raiden to wake him, he's normally asleep at this hour, but he seemed to be quite active for a change Ameila: Raiden you're up early Raiden: yeah why would I wanna sleep in on a day like today Raiden's excitement is quite clear to Ameila, she was worried what is about to happen but at the same time she knows he's able to take care of himself Ameila: come on it's time for breakfast Raiden: ok They step out of his room and go to eggs and bacon, to his older sister Dani and their father Omen, Raiden took his seat next to Dani and Ameila next to her husband Omen Omen: so you Ready for your day Raiden: yep I've got thunder and lightning at the ready Omen: is that all you're gonna have? Raiden: do I need more Omen and Ameila look at one another with concern, Dani then cleared her throat to get their attention, they all look to her then Dani: seeing you've got a lack of fire arms Raiden and seeing you're finally becoming a pilot, I've made a small something for you to commemorate this moment She brings up a gun case and gives it to him, Raiden opens it to a gun that has appears to have some extra features, he holds it with some confusion Dani: try pressing the release on the stock then flick it Raiden presses the lock and flicks it, the gun then turns into a sword, Raiden looks happy with the new side arm he has Dani: it takes one bullet 50 cal explosive rounds and folds into a compact package Raiden: thanks sis this is awesome Dani: don't mention it Raiden, I know you won't really use the gun mode so much, because you prefer to use your swords but it's more for an emergency than anything, so keep that in mind Raiden nods and puts the weapon away to finish his breakfast, Raiden then gets ready for his first day, he picks up his swords and puts his gun blade in a holster that's mounted to the side of his right leg Omen: Raiden you must head down to the medical wing for a phyiscal exam a few tests, it's standard issue for everyone here Raiden went to where the medical wing is and he has his physical, he even has a few blood tests he then waits for the results Doctor: Raiden Raiden: yes Doctor? Doctor: uh due to your unique power of lightning, you're not able to have nanomachines in your body Nanomachines are used to examine pilots status and to allow easier access to their mechs, it's something that's a huge requirement in the ZERO Corporation Doctor: don't worry we do have back ups if we do have set backs like this The doctor then pulls out some armour Doctor: this armour does the same thing as the nanomachines and it will fit you like a glove Raiden puts the armour on and it then adjusts to Raiden's body size and shape Doctor: how does it feel? Raiden: thought it would be bulky, but it isn't rather it's quite light weight and easy to move around in, plus it looks rather awesome on me, thanks doc Doctor: don't mention it, now I don't wish to keep you from your first mission Raiden clips on his swords and gun blade to the weapon slots on the suit, he then waves to the doctor and leaves, he heads towards the hanger where Dani Ameila and Omen were waiting along with their team leader Sarah Raiden: sorry for the delay commander, Raiden reporting for his first day of duty Sarah: please don't call me commander, sir or madam please just call me Sarah Raiden: understood Sarah: so you're Raiden I've seen you in the hanger from time to time, helping us out with our mechs Raiden: uh that is correct co... I mean Sarah Sarah: alright I've got one question for you Raiden Raiden looks at her with full interest Sarah: you ever built a mech from the frame to the armour Raiden: sort of, we had to replace the whole armour on my mom's mech Sarah: oh yeah forgot that the armour was nearly completely gone, anyways before we begin any further here's your comms device, this will keep you in touch plus give you remote access to your mech, and your patch, your now a part of team Courageous Flares, I can tell you'll serve us well she hands over his communication device and a devision patch for Courageous Flames, he attaches the devision patches to his shoulders on his armour, he is also given a standard issue uniform to wear, an engineer comes over and gives him a tablet engineer: please select the frame, weapons, armour and anything else you want, so we can build your mech right away Raiden nodded and selected a medium light weight armour, standard issue swords for it along with high frequency blades and a combat knife, he then made it blue, the mech was then built in no time flat Sarah: how many hours you clocked in on the simulator? Raiden: hmm about 200 hours Sarah: so you know how to control this machine Raiden nods Sarah: alright team here's today's breifing, there's HUNTERS attacking a space colony, it's our job to back them up, Dani you take them down from a far, Ameila you patch up the ones who are damaged, Omen you hack their systems and Raiden you help in the main action, any questions There are none Sarah: good then let's move out They step into their mechs at the ready Dani speaks to Raiden on the built in comms device on the mechs Dani: Raiden? what did you name your mech? Raiden: I named it the lightning mech Dani: seems fitting for you Raiden: yeah The mechs get ready to launch, first up is Sarah's mech Sarah: Sarah, Team Courageous Flares Leader, Blazing Flare Mech let's go Her mech launches out with great speed, next is Ameila Ameila: Ameila, Team Courageous Flares Medic,Angel Mech, here I go It speeds out, then Omen Omen: Omen, Team Courageous Flares Spy, Cryo Mech, here comes a chill Omen speeds out then it's Dani Dani: Dani, Team Courageous Flares Sniper, Typhoon Mech. let's blow them away Dani speeds out and then it's Raiden Raiden: Raiden Team Courageous Flares Scout, Lightning Mech, bringing the storm Raiden bursts out of the hanger with great speed, he is soon caught up with his team Sarah: what's it like driving a real mech oppose to a simulation Raiden? Raiden: bit different in handling but I think I've got it Sarah: ok just a small tip don't move to a speed you cannot control Raiden: understood They soon approach the colony and HUNTERS were everywhere attacking the colony Sarah: team you know what to do They scatter and begin their counter attack, some were picked off one by one by Dani, a few were acting weird and started attacking their own kind thanks to Omen's hacking skills their scrap parts were being collected and were being used to repair other teams mechs via Ameila and Raiden and Sarah were in the center of the action drawing most of them to the scout and the leader Raiden: Okami Kendo School, claw blade He strikes down the enemies soon thinning them out Sarah: where'd you learn that? Raiden: my dad he runs a dojo Soon the HUNTERS are taken down completely, they then breathe a sigh of relief Sarah: head back to earth now for debreifing They fly back and begin the debreifing Sarah: first let me say not a bad first day Raiden, you clearly understand what it means to be a pilot Raiden: thank you Sarah Sarah: and second I received a report from the colony we just helped out and they're very thankful for the help you're all off duty now go and rest up or do what you wish They disband to do their own thing, Raiden is given a tour of the facilities by Dani and they then stop for a meal Dani: nice work out there Raiden Raiden: thanks Dani but couldn't of done it without any of you Dani: don't be humble you did great out there Raiden: sorry but if I let this go to my head them my performance will be effected, so I consider this to be a team effort Dani: alright fine They look over to the wall mounted tv and see the news about Courageous Flare successfully saving the colony, they get a decent shot of Raiden's mech and the news anchor says how he's really given the team a much needed edge they've been lacking, they then turn back to look at each other Dani: so what you gonna do later? Raiden: don't know maybe spar with dad later in the dojo Dani: is that all you ever think about? Raiden: pretty much the only way I know how to relax Dani: might join you in on that then Raiden: alright sounds great They then go back to enjoying their meal Next Chapter Category:Blog posts